ShrinkBlew Pod Madness
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: My first official Fanfiction. Kenta is now a genius- He created many inventions and unique things. Until he created an 'useful' pod called Shrink-Blew Pod and use it to help the Solar System Bladers. When he dropped the pod and found by an ancestor who doesn't know future things... can anyone prevent disaster in the past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kenta's New Invention

Kenta Yumiya, one of the Legendary Bladers, now is a genius and has created many inventions. All of his inventions are great, until one day he created Shrink-Blew Pod, his new invention.

Kenta then thinks what he can do with the pod. "A-hah! Why I don't use this to stop Nemesis in the past!" Kenta gathered his new idea.

So he goes back in the time where the ancestors of the Solar System Bladers rules, using his time machine.

In the land where the ancestors of the Solar System Bladers rules, Kenta look over where Aguma's ancestor was working with Hades. Kenta pressed the violet button on the pod that makes a violet beam, which struck Aguma.

The Mission 1 was done right. "What the heck happened in here?" Aguma cries. He decided to join the Solar System Bladers defeating Nemesis.

A shrunk Aguma comes to King Zeus. Every Solar System Bladers was shocked, especially the Mars and Jupiter Soldier, King and Dunamis. King laughs, saying: "Hahah! You are shrunk, Saturn Soldier!" he laughed. "What the hell happened to you, Saturn Soldier?" a confused, really confused Dunamis asked.

"I don't know what it is, Jupiter Soldier… but how did I return to normal? I will join you, please!" Aguma bowed. Then, Kenta pressed the black button. Aguma returns to his normal size. And he hugged Dunamis until the stunned Jupiter Soldier was nearly unable to breathe.

When they are fighting Nemesis, Kenta is just about to help them by shrinking Nemesis when he dropped the SB Pod by an incident, from a dangerous distance. _Damn it, I dropped the pod when it is the most important mission… how can I help the Solar System Bladers?_ Kenta sighed.

**Will finally Kenta help them? Or they will lose directly? The answer is in the next chapter… Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Disaster around the past

Kenta is still blaming himself for dropping the pod, while the Solar System Bladers panted as they reach their limit.

Suddenly, Dunamis spots the Shrink-Blew Pod. He picks it. Kenta suddenly realizes the Shrink-Blew Pod is taken by an ancestor—who doesn't know future things.

"Oh, no! Usually people in the past didn't learn future things yet- Now what should I do?" Kenta again blames himself for dropping the important pod.

"I wonder what this is. Hmm, this is… maybe a letter?" Dunamis glares at the pod. He pressed the yellow button, blew up Nemesis even bigger than before.

Kenta gasped. Dunamis then presses every button in the pod rapidly, trying to return Nemesis into its normal size. "What did I do? King Zeus going to be very angry to me!" He presses the buttons in a panic. He accidently presses the violet button, shrinks Nemesis until it is not visible anymore.

The rest of the Solar System Bladers, gasped. Then all of them turn to the surprised Jupiter Soldier. He remains freezing.

"You did it! You did it, Jupiter Soldier!" Yuki, the Mercury Soldier exclaimed. "You beat Nemesis alone by yourself!" Aguma says.

"W-well, anyone, I didn't do anything. It is caused by this thing!" Dunamis raised the SB pod. "Whoa, what is that thing?" King was curious.

After the freedom was back, King Hades was very angry. "Why Nemesis is easily beaten like that?" He banged the table. "It is caused by the thing that the Jupiter Soldier holds." The servant said.

"Took that thing now!" King Hades ordered. Kenta gasped. "No… it has caused a time disaster?" Kenta gulped in a fear.

The attacking servant breaks the fun in Zeus' palace. Luckily, Dunamis shrinks the attacking servant.

Angry that the servant failed, King Hades decided to attack Zeus' palace by himself. "It is now up to you, Jupiter Soldier!" King patted Dunamis' back. "Okay!" the Jupiter Soldier sprang into action. Unfortunately, he pressed the wrong button: Yellow. It makes King Hades a giant now.

"OW, WHAT DID I DO?! Wrong, wrong!" Dunamis tries to fix the condition, but King Hades is now bigger than anyone. "Good, Jupiter Soldier. Another happy ending." Yuki sighed.

**Oh, no! It has invited disasters! What is the next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Runaway Back

It is now been a disaster. King Hades has grew up become a giant! He tries to step anyone! People runs in fear because a new disasterhad happened.

Now, Dunamis is fulfilled with a cold sweat. He has messed up! He tries to shrink King Hades but, he pressed Self-Destruct button instead. And he pressed the yellow button.

This makes the Jupiter Soldier grew bigger and bigger, even bigger than King Hades! King Hades, who is laughing, was suddenly smalled his bravery when he found Dunamis was a giant now!

"Ahem, now who is smaller, huh?" Dunamis asked sarcastically. "Hellllppppp! OK, I give up!" King Hades runs in fear. The two chases and chases until King Hades was cornered.

"Now it is the end of the line, King Hades." Dunamis pressed the violet button and shrinks King Hades. Then the Jupiter Soldier threw the pod away, which lands at Kenta's hand. King Hades' life was ended with stepped by the Jupiter Soldier.

Kenta runs back to the portal, with his pod on his hand, while the Solar System Bladers' ancestors were celebrating the freedom from Hades and Nemesis along with King Zeus.

Back to Kenta's lab, he said, "I am glad to help them even though it invites a disaster…" he sighed.

**This is the last chapter. I think this is too short; I am just a kid so I didn't have much time. See you on the next fanfic. Bye bye!**


End file.
